


Gabriel's Day Off

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Idk if it's a problem (i hope not), but I was watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off and I thought that it would be nice something inspired to this movie where Ferris is Gabe, Frye is Cas and Sloane is the reader. Thank you so much, Bye!Warnings: Ferris Bueller’s Day Off spoilers? (go see it...now)





	Gabriel's Day Off

“Gabriel? Can you hear me? Gabriel?” Chuck stared down at his youngest son, who had his eyes wide, staring off into nothingness. The blankets were tucked up to his chin with the shades slightly pulled, dimming the room.  
“Oh, yeah, sorry father. It’s hard to see you...there’s black dots...makes my version blurry.” Gabriel’s voice strained and the he let out a deep cough.   
“You’re hands are clammy too. How do you feel?” Chuck pressed the back of his hand to Gabriel’s forehead, not feeing a fever.   
“I’m fine. I mean sure my stomach feels like its constricting itself, but I have a test today.” Gabriel leaned up, but his father pushed him back into bed. “Oh, no. You stay in bed.”  
“But….but...I’m fine…” He tried to sit up again, but Chuck wasn’t having none of it.  
As the two struggled with one another, Lucifer appeared in the doorway, letting out a sigh of annoyance at the scene taking place. “What’s going on now?”  
“You’re brother’s sick.” Chuck answered without turning towards his son.  
“Seriously? You’re going to buy this….again?”   
“Lucifer, you’re brother is really ill. Can’t you afford some sympathy?” Their father shot back, backing away from Gabriel.  
“I swear…” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “...if I was bleeding out of every hole in my body, I’d still be sent to school. But this little dickhead….all he has to do is pretend and bam! You fall for it each and every time.” Chuck sent his son a look, but Lucifer had already turned away. “I wish I wasn’t apart of this family!” He yelled as he went to finish and get ready for school.  
“It’s okay son. I’ll be in my office downtown, but if you need anything…”  
“I’ll be fine, father.” Gabriel let out another weak cough.  
“Alright.” With that his father backed out of the room, making sure to turn the lights off as he went. 

Once the house was silent, Gabriel made his way out of his room to take a nice hot shower. After he got dress, he made his way outside to his fenced in backyard and called his best friend.  
The phone rang a few times before a gruff voice sounded from the other side. “Hello?”   
“Cas, my man. Forget any and all plans for today. I’m taking you out for a good time.” Gabriel leaned back in his lawn chair, sipping some tropical drink that he whipped up. His skin soaked up the sun’s rays as few clouds dotted the blue skies.  
“I’m sick, Gabriel. I have been for days.” Cas responded, laying in bed, defeated by his sickness. Medicine and tissues were scattered haphazardly around his bed and room.   
“I know, which is why you need this more than ever.”   
“Gabriel…” Castiel coughed.  
“See you in ten.” Gabriel hung up and finished his drink.

At school the rumors and gossip grew about Gabriel’s impending death due to his illness. People wouldn’t stop talking, much to Lucifer’s surgrin. A close friend of his, Alastair, started saying someone started a donation jar to help fund Gabriel’s medical bills.  
“He’s lying. That idiot brother of mine.” He growled.  
“You sure about that? I’ve heard he needs a new kidney.” Alastair voiced. “I hope he gets better.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.   
“Luci!” Ruby called from down the hall. They both stopped and waited for her to catch up. “Terrible thing about-” She started, but Lucifer cut her off.  
“Oh, shut up!” He snapped, stalking away towards class.

Lucifer wasn’t the only one who saw through Gabriel’s grand plan. Principle Crowley sat in his office after talking with Gabriel’s father, determined to prove that the little trickster was lying about being ill.  
“Something wrong, sir?” Meg stood in the doorway with some papers in hand.  
Crowley folded his arms against his puffed out chest. “Gabriel. He’s sick. Again! Nine times, Meg. Nine times. But apparently he is sick this time, really sick.” He seethed, clenching his jaw as his face turned red.  
“I don’t understand, sir.” She came to sit down across from him at his desk.   
“He undermines my authority.” Crowley growled.  
Meg let out a small chuckle. “Makes you look like an ass, is what he does.”  
With clenched teeth Crowley responded. “Thanks Meg. I think you’re wrong however.”  
She shrugged. “Well he is very popular, Crowley. The geeks, sluts, motorheads, dickheads, athletes...they all adore him.”  
Crowley pounded his desk with his fist, saying each word tensely. “That is why I have to catch him this bloody time. Make an example out of him for the other pathetic students.”  
“How do you plan to do that?”  
“He’ll slip up some time and when he does...I’ll be there. I’ll catch him.” A dark smile spread across Crowley’s face.   
“Well….I’m going to go put these papers away. Good luck with all of that.” 

Meanwhile, after many more calls to Castiel, he finally came around and drove over to meet up with Gabriel. Without a word, Gabriel yanked his best friend inside and handed him a phone.  
“What am I supposed to do with this?”  
“Call the office. We’re getting (Y/N) out.”  
“Gabriel.”   
“Oh, don’t you Gabriel me. It won’t be as much fun without her. Come on...for me?” He jutted out his lower lip as his whiskey eyes melted, making him turn into a poor looking sap.  
“Just this once.” Castiel sighed.  
“This is why we are friends.” Gabriel hugged him tightly before forcing the phone into his hand.  
“No this is why we get into trouble.”   
“Oh shut up and call, kiddo.”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”   
You sat in math class as your named was called by one of the school nurses. Your teacher didn’t looked too pleased at the interruption, but to your defense no one was really paying attention.  
“Can I talk to you in the hallway?” Her sweet little voice was a nice contrast to your math teacher’s monotone. “Grab your things too.”  
“Okay.” There wasn’t much to pack as you followed her out.  
“I’m sorry to have to tell you this…” She turned to you with sad eyes. “...it appears your grandmother has passed away.”  
It took you a moment, but then your eyes watered, like you had practiced before. “Granny?” You gasped.  
“I’m afraid so.” The nurse placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.  
“Oh no.” Your body shook under her touch. “This is...oh no.” With your grief stricken attitude, you were pulled into a bear hug by the nurse.   
“Don’t worry. You’re father is coming to pick you up.”   
“Thank you for coming and getting me.” You pulled back, recomposing yourself.  
“No dear. I’m so sorry for your loss. Why don’t you go get your things and head to the office.”  
“Okay.” You nodded, walking away from her. A smile formed on your lips as you couldn’t believe Gabriel managed to get you out. 

“Dead grandparent? That’s what Mr. (Y/L/N) said?” Crowley sat in his office with Meg across from him.   
“Yes. I asked a nurse to notify (Y/N).”   
Crowley tapped the desk with his fingers for a moment. “Who is she dating?”  
Meg gave him a look, but answered anyways. “Not sure, but she does hang around Gabriel.”   
At the mention of his name, Crowley leaned forward with his elbows resting on the table. “I want to talk to Mr. (Y/L/N) or more likely Gabriel. He won’t get away with it this time.”  
Just as he finished speaking the phone at his desk rang. Meg grabbed it immediately out of habit. “Well look at that. It’s Mr. (Y/L/N).” She smiled wickedly.  
Crowley grabbed the phone quickly and put it to his ear. “Principle Crowley. How are you today, sir?” He spoke darkly.   
The voice on the other end was husky, but anyone could fake it. “Well, we’ve experienced a terrible loss in the family.”  
“Yes, I’ve heard and I’m all broken up about it. How can I help you?” Crowley played along, rolling his eyes and pointing the phone. Meg giggled, enjoying the show.  
“Well, if you could excuse (Y/N) for the rest of the day as there are things to take care of….”  
“Sure. Why not? I mean just show me the trail of blood to the beaten up body and sure...then I’ll buy your pathetic excuse.” He snapped.  
“Crowley?!” Meg exploded, tripping over the desk to grab the phone from him.  
“It’s alright, Meg. Just that annoying trickster. Get back to work.” He shooed her out, making sure to close the door behind her.  
“Wait, I’m sorry? Did you say you wanted me to produce the body?”  
“Yeah, that’s bloody well right. Just send them in piece by piece. Perhaps then I’ll excuse your daughter.” Crowley shouted through the phone, chuckling to himself.  
“Um….uh….excuse me, but…”  
“Tell you what you bastard, you don’t like how I run things, you can kiss my refined ass.”  
A knock came from his office door and Crowley put his hand over the mouthpiece. “What?!”  
Meg came in shyly, eyeing the phone still in his hand. “Gabriel is on the other line.”   
His eyes widened, looking at the flashing light on his phone. With hesitation he clicked to the other line and a familiar bright voice spoke.  
“Hey, Mr. Crowley, it’s Gabriel. Look I was wondering if my brother could pick up my homework for me since I’m sick.”  
“Uh...yeah...sure.” His words tumbled over each other and then the line went dead as Gabriel hung up. Looking back at the other flashing line, Crowley pushed the button carefully. He let out a deep breath, then spoke. “Um….Mr. (Y/L/N)....I’m terribly sorry for what I have just said.”  
“Well you certainly should be!” The voice boomed from the other side.  
“I...I….I….”   
“A dear beloved family member dies and you insult me. What kind of establishment are you running over there? Should I be concerned with what you are teaching my daughter?!”  
“What? No. I….I….just….I didn’t think I was talking to you…..I thought that….but…” He gestured for Meg to get the paperwork to release (Y/N) from school. Crowley kept the phone to his ear as he shifted through the mess of papers.  
“Pardon my French, but you are an assbutt.”  
Crowley stands up, handing the paper to Meg as she run out of the room. “Yes...yes I am…”  
“I want my daughter outside, ready to be picked up in ten minutes.. Can you do that?”  
“Yes, sir. Of course, sir.”  
“Good.” The voice ends with a click and Crowley sinks back into his chair. Beads of sweat get whipped off by his hand, while the other goes to loosen his tie. 

Gabriel laughed as Castiel told him all the things Principle Crowley had said in their phone conversation. “Ah, my friend, you are a good one.” Gabriel patted his shoulder as they stepped out of Cas’s car.  
“Thank you, but I still don’t think this is a good idea.”  
“Shut up Cassie.” He pulled him in, ruffling up his dark hair. “Still need to ask you for one small favor.”  
“What’s that?” Castiel face fell in worry.  
“We need a car. And I mean a nice one. Not that pimpmobile you drive. No. Mr. (Y/L/N) would never be seen in that.”  
“Gabriel...I don’t like where this is going.” Cas stops in the driveway as Gabriel continued to walk towards the garage. He opens the door, revealing a beautiful shiny black car, waiting inside.  
Castiel stand in front of it as Gabriel circles. “‘1967 Chevy Impala. Passed down through the Winchester family. Beloved by Dean as he keeps referring it to ‘Baby’. He spends all his time with it and drives it everywhere. It is his one true love. It is his passion.” Castiel narrows his eyes at his friend, knowing what is bound to happen.  
“It is his fault he left the garage unlocked with the keys inside.” Gabriel opens the driver’s door and slides inside.  
Cas rushes towards him, stopping him from shutting it. “Wait, Gabriel. We can’t take it.”  
“Oh, live a little.” He winks.  
“Dean loves this car more than anything.”  
“(Y/N) needs to be picked up in something with style.” Gabriel argued, closing the door.  
“Gabriel, no. I can’t. We can’t. We can pick (Y/N) up in my car.” Cas stepped aside as Gabriel started the engine.   
“No way. Mr. Crowley would know right away.” He leaned over and opened the passenger door. “Get in.”  
“Dean would know.” Castiel crossed his arms.  
“He doesn’t trust you?”  
“Not with something like this.” He gestured toward the car.  
“Come on Cassie. Dean won’t ever find out. Promise.”   
Slowly, Castiel made his way to the other side and hopped in. “Alright…”  
“Sound more confident, kiddo.” Gabriel laughed, patting him on the back as he started the engine.

You waited next to Crowley for your ‘father’ to pick you up. When he finally showed up you left the poor flustered principal and ran to Gabriel. With little effort he picked you up and spinned you around, giving you a soft kiss on your lips.  
“Would you two just get in?” Castiel grumbled from the back seat.   
“Sorry Cas. Didn’t see you there.” You giggled at his position, trying to keep himself hidden. “So, what are we going to do?”  
“The real question is what aren’t we going to do?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as he revved up the engine, speeding down the road.  
“Slow down!” Cas shouted from the back. You and Gabriel just threw your head back in laughter.  
About a half an hour later, you finally got downtown and found a valet parking garage. Gabriel turned in and then Cas leaned forward checking the place out. “No.”  
“What?” Gabriel scoffed, pulling to a stop, noticing two guys punching in his card.  
“We are not leaving the impala here.”  
“Why not?” You stepped out of the car, but Castiel remained seated inside.  
“Because. It belongs in the garage. Something could happen.”   
“Relax, kiddo.” Gabriel leaned down in the door frame. “Come on, get out.” Castiel shook his head in protest, so Gabriel turned his attention to the valet parkers instead. “Hey, look after this, alright?” He tossed the uniformed man with glass the keys.  
“Yeah, we...we can do that.” The other guy said with dark hair. The two men shared a look before going over to the impala.  
“Good. See? Nothing to worry.” Gabriel yanked Cas by the arm, out of the car as the two valet parkers slid in.  
“Sir, we got this.” The one with glasses smiled, putting the keys into ignition.   
You looped your arms with Cas and Gabriel and started down the sidewalk ready for some fun. If you all turned around at the moment you would have seen the two men speeding the impala down the city street. They shared a high five before yelling out “Ghostfacers!” 

The day was eventful with Gabriel pulling the three of you into a fancy restaurant, art museum, and then starring in a grand parade down central avenue. You started dancing to the music, but Castiel was harder to sell it on, especially since he worried about the car constantly.   
“You’re crazy.” You laughed, jumping into Gabriel’s arms after his encore in the parade.  
“But you like it.” He poked, tasting your lips on his before being interrupted by Castiel. “Sound good didn’t I?”  
“Yes. Now can we get back to the car?” He had to speak up as people milled around the three of you in a loud fashion.  
“You and that damn car.” Gabriel muttered.  
“Gabriel, please.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” He gave Cas a sour expression, but didn’t object anymore. The walk back to parking was a long one and Gabriel gave you a piggy back ride. “See? Taken care of.” Gabriel beamed as the valet parkers drove the car up. Cas still didn’t look that convinced though as you drove out of the city.  
Cas dropped the two of you off at your house since you lived near each other. He sped away, breaking some driving laws as he wanted to make sure the impala got home before Dean found out.   
“That poor kid.” Gabriel sighed, watching the impala turn a corner too fast.  
“Think he’ll make it?” You tugged at his jacket, stepping closer.  
“Hopefully.” He murmured against your lips before grazing them over yours. Quickly you found yourselves wrapped up in each other’s embrace, moving impossibly close.  
After a few minutes, you both came up for air, but still tangled in one another. “Thanks for today.”  
“You’re welcome, cupcake.” He smiled, kissing your nose. “Had fun myself.”  
“Guess I should expect some more condolences for my dead grandmother?” You raised an eyebrow.  
“Can’t use that anymore.” Gabriel chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. His face dropped though when he saw the time on your watch. “Shit.”  
“What?”  
Gabriel panicked. “Dad and Luci gonna be home….I gotta….gotta…..”  
“Go. I’ll see you later.” You released him and he was off. Your hedge lost a few leaves as he jumped over it, making his way towards his house. “Good luck!” You shouted after him, watching his behind dash through other backyards.  
“I’ll call you later!” Gabriel yelled as he climbed a fence.  
Crying from the amount of laughter, you slowly made your way inside your own house, knowing that if he didn’t get caught, he’d most certainly call.


End file.
